Data processors typically employ a floating-point unit (FPU) to perform floating point arithmetic. An FPU performs arithmetic operations such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Typically, a division operation requires the FPU to execute several operations, such as several multiplication and addition operations. The faster the FPU can execute a division operation, the faster and more efficiently the data processor can execute instructions. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of performing a division operation on an FPU.